Talk:The Steel Avenger
Would someone please source the comments on this article? Some are from John and Jacky's emails to me, but most will be found on their website. Thanks. TG (t ' 07:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Is iot just the quotes you want sourcing? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. TG (t ' 09:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) SA2 Images If there are any pictures of the Steel Avenger's successor, SA2, floating around out there, could someone put them up? 04:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :We have at the moment the prototype version of it, but we don't actually know if it was finished. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It was never finished, however there are some CAD's that have been created. As far as I am aware, it's just the chassis at the moment that has been built. YouTube John Willoughby's YouTube account here. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sixth Wars I found this image from the RW magazine and it's of The Steel Avenger being brought in to fight in a qualifier battle. Now before one claims that this image may be from Extreme 2, it isn't. For one thing there's no sticker on the side of Steel Avenger and in another RW magazine it talked about the qualifiers where it shown a "humanoid" on display, said humanoid can be seen in the background proving that this is the Sixth Wars qualifiers. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:25, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :That definitely contradicts what we've always thought about SA2 being built over the Sixth Wars period, but I can't argue with a photograph. Sill probably worth asking a Willoughby over Facebook though, at least one was in the old Official Robot Wars group. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:38, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It could very easily be from Extreme 2, just have been taken before the sticker was put on. There is no way the stickers would have been sent out before with the express instructions that the robot has the sticker on for the entire duration of its time in the studio. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:00, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Considering the fact that the Steel Avenger is about to enter a battle and that the "Humanoid" decoration was up during the Sixth Wars qualifiers, not really from Extreme 2. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Looking at it again, I can see a Lightning sticker on the side of Steel Avenger, which to me confirms it is from Extreme 2, as you can see from this picture, they put lightning stickers on the side for the Tag Team in Extreme 2. As for the humanoid robot, it also appeared during the filming of Extreme 2, as you can see in this video. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:28, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Just to clarify, which article in RW Magazine was the picture from? I mean, I guess they could have had that sticker on at the S6 qualifiers because they knew the team outside Robot Wars, sort of like how Panic Attack had the Team Firestorm logo on it during Extreme 2. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:19, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately the issue is missing the cover, but it does advertise Issue 4 suggesting it's Issue 3. The page is 60 and it's a "Who's who" section. This is the very same page with the Chip in the pits picture. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:32, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I was reading through some pages on the archived RW forum, and I found this page about robots who were absent from Series 6, including Steel Avenger. John Willoughby had posted on this page, and although he dosen't definately say that he didn't enter, he dosen't say that they failed to qualify. Also, I was looking through the issue of Robot Wars Magazine (second run) that I have, issue 6 from April 2003 and it did publish pictures from Extreme 2 a while before the series aired - there are pictures of Panic Attack's fight with Firestorm from the Commonwealth Carnage and the fight between Razer and 13 Black. Having looked at all the evidence, I am pretty convinced that the picture is from Extreme 2, and that what we had always thought about them not entering Series 6 because they were working on SA2 is correct. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:57, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Final confirmation!!! I found this video on John Willoughby's YouTube channel, of the robot after Series 5, where he and Jackie say that they will not enter Series 6. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:09, June 6, 2016 (UTC) An interesting video I know many will be wanting to avoid Instagram like the plague when it comes to Robot Wars but I managed to find an interesting video from around Extreme 2 time involving The Steel Avenger, I don't know what's being said as it is foreign so I can't help translate, sorry. https://www.instagram.com/p/BU1kgOyhZWv/ Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Perhaps open a word document and type what he said, then open up Google translate and copy-paste into the space and you're done. Since my computer doesn't allow me to watch videos on Instagram, I presume that it might be a dubbing over. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:51, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Unsourced Information This page has a lot of behind-the-scenes information that is unsourced. As mentioned above, some of which is from Toon Ganondorf's emails with the team, but other pieces, such as this bit about winning the Best Engineered Award giving them automatic entry into Series 5, have been posted by IPs without giving a source. Given that we know Derek still had to qualify for Series 6 despite winning the Best Engineered Award the previous series, I think we should delete that part. I will speak to Toon Ganondorf to confirm which parts of from his emails to the team. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:20, January 25, 2019 (UTC)